giana_sistersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Giana's Adventure
The Great Giana's Adventure is a unofficial 2D platform based on some Giana Sisters games. The development of the game has started on May 2017, a episode playable on Super Mario Bros X 38A 1.4.4, features new power-ups, new enemies, custom hud and more bosses. This episode may contain over 64 levels and 8 bonus levels (72 levels in all). Playable Characters Of course, The game will contain 3 playable characters: *Giana *Maria *Giana (classic) (dubbed as Classic Giana) Plot On a warm summer night in Milano, Italy, slept two kind and beautiful girls. Their names were Giana and Maria, and they dreamed many strange and wonderful dreams together. They dreams consist of visits to a strange, enchanted world. More often than not, their dreams would become nightmares there. For a time, they were only able to return home with the Great DeGaulle Stone (Magic Huge Diamond), the largest jewel in their family's prized collection of diamonds, rubies and topaz. They encountered many more gems in the dream world, called the Gessert Kingdom by it's inhabitants, and each gem they got their hands on, they would miraculously be added to their collection in the real world. Many monsters encountered them there, but they defeated each of them many times. With the capture of the Fire Wheel, a mysterious magical peppermint, the dear, well-behaved Cute Giana and Maria turn into small, rash but mischievous Punks, and could throw fiery Dreambubbles with a Thunderbolt. They climbed into bed shortly after a busy day at school, and began to dream again. They hoped they wouldn't dream about the monster-filled Gessert Kingdom again, but now, something draws them back in... The Sisters rise to see nothing but complete darkness. They are in their bed, fully dressed, and staring at their family treasure chest. It begins glowing and the DeGaulle Stone floats precariously above the box... A shadowy figure appears before them, his eyes glowing a menacing orange hue... He stares at the Sisters for a moment... Suddenly, the stranger takes the Stone. "Hey! That's our biggest diamond! Give it back!" Giana cried out, leaping at the stranger. Maria tries to hold her down but the bed cracks and gives way beneath them, the chest flies open and their gems scatter about as they plummet, the stranger floating above them, Stone in hand. Giana and Maria land in the middle of a grassy plain, with diamonds from their treasure chest floating about, alongside bricks and blocks with stars on them. They're right back in the Gessert Kingdom! How they were brought here again was a mystery to them, but whoever brought them back has made the land worse than ever, crawling with more hostile creatures and befowled by fearsome dragons and hypnotized monsters, taken by the stranger's controle. They would take back their family's most prized jewel, along with answers as to why they're back! But Giana and Maria are not lonely to go back on the kingdom. There's also someone els, but who? The story was written by illcitvirus115 Power-ups Great Ball *Appeared in the original. Give you ability to break blocks from below. Fire Wheel *Appeared in Giana Sisters DS. Give you ability to shoot fire balls. Dream Tornado *Similar to twirl ability from Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams. Press Alt-jump key for twirling to go on a higher place and hovering. Fire Stone *Similar to fire dash ability from Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams. Unlike the original, if you are on top speed, you will rolling and you can break blocks and kill enemies. You can also shoot fire balls. Dream Grenades *Appeared in Giana Family. Give you ability to shoot grenades with a small area damage. Crazy Clock *Appeared in the original. Give you ability to stop time for few seconds. Pink Lollipop *Appeared in the original. Give you an extra life. Green Lollipop *Appeared in the original as a "glitched" sprite of Pink Lollipop. Give you a few seconds of invincibility. Gelee Royal *Appeared in Giana Family. Give you ability to fly as a bee. But if you touch the ground, you become normal. Gallery Screenshot2.png|A beta screenshot Screenshot16.png|A after beta screenshot graphics test.png|A graphics showcase thegreatgianasadventure_by_yukkurifan64-db8n0k5.png|The Beta version of the logo mario-1.png|A WIP of Giana sprites The Great Giana's Adventure confirmed power-ups.png|The confirmed power-ups. It also show the Playable characters design of each power-ups. Category:Games Category:Fangames Category:Giana Sisters DS Category:Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams Category:The Great Giana Sisters Category:Unfinished games Category:Multiplayer